House of Wolves
by Charlotte Cullen
Summary: This is the story of Jacob Black. This is what he was up to during A New Beginning. This wont get updated as often as my other stories. For full summary read my profile.
1. Over My Head

**So this is a Fanfiction completely devoted to Jacob. I hope you guys like it. This chapter is a short one because I didn't know if people would like it or not. When I see how many people read this Fanfiction then the chapters will get longer and better, so REVIEW PLEASE!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!!! It all belongs to the wonderful and beautiful Stephenie Meyer!**

**This chapter title is a song by Sum 41.**

**Over My Head:**

* * *

Charlie reacted just like I thought he would when he saw Bella's motorcycle, but my plan didn't work quite the way I wanted it to. When I met Edward and Bella in the woods, that all went up in smoke. He wasn't making her stay away, she was _grounded_. Now not only did I make Charlie furious, but I also lost Bella. 

Bella was all I had in the world and I lost her. Damn you Jacob! How could you be so stupid? But no matter what I do I still can't be friends with her while she is dating that bloodsucking bastard.

I tried to keep my temper down as I walked home through the woods, but eventually I couldn't handle it anymore. I screamed out in rage, jumped into the air, and landed on the ground as a wolf. I ran as fast as I could through the forest, trying to clear my mind. But still all I could think about was Bella, and what I had done to our relationship.

Damn all of those leaches. If that female hadn't come back and told Bella about Edward, he would be dead and Bella would be in my arms instead of his.

I changed back as soon as I was in sight of my house. I ran up the front steps, threw open the door, and slammed it shut. I raced through the house and back into my room. I was exhausted and all I wanted to do was sleep.

I got up and opened my dresser drawer to get out pair of flannel pants when I noticed something sticking up in the back behind all of my clothes. I reached back there and grabbed it. It was a photograph of Bella, my sisters, and myself on First Beach when we were little. Charlie and Billy were standing behind us.

Bella had her arm around me and she was smiling. I loved it when she smiled. Her whole face lit up and it touched her eyes. I put the picture back in its place and shut the drawer.

I took off my jeans and the shirt I had been wearing and put on my pajama pants. As soon as my face hit the pillow I was fast asleep. Today had been a long day.

The next morning when I got up, Billy was waiting on me in the kitchen. He had made eggs,bacon,toast, and pancakes for breakfast. Everything was waiting on the table for me. My place already set.

Billy had obviously picked up on my anger from last night and was trying to make me feel better, although only one person would be able to do that and she doesn't seem to care.

"Jacob what are you going to do?" Billy asked as I had just started eating.

"What do you mean?"

"Well Jake, your a little in over you head with Bella now. What are you going to do since the Cullens are back?" He said in a tone that only a concerned father could muster.

"I honestly don't know Dad, I honestly don't know."

* * *

**Well there's the first chapter! I hope you liked it! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!!!!**


	2. Putting Holes in Happiness

**So after a VERY long time I have finally updated this story. I would have updated sooner but I wanted to finish my other story first, A New Beginning. Sorry that this chapter is a little short but I hope you like it!**

**Please Review!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything! It all belongs to Stephenie Meyer!**

**This chapter is called Putting Holes in Happiness by: Marilyn Manson.**

* * *

For the next few days I didn't leave my room except when Sam would call a meeting. Bella didn't call, or come over. If I ever see her again I will be one lucky monster. Charlie called a few times to talk to Billy. Billy would then bring me any new news on Bella. One night I was in my room trying to get the courage to call her when Billy knocked on the door.

"Yeah Dad?" "Jacob I need to tell you something." he said. This was going to be bad.

"Shoot"

"Edward purposed to Bella." he said gravely, as if announcing someone's tragic death, which in a way he just did.

"What?!?! How can she marry that...AGHHHHHH!!!!" I screamed.

"I know Jake but please don't take it out on me. I'm only telling you what happened"

"I think I need to go outside Dad." My fists were clinched and I could feel myself about to explode.

"Yes. I think that would be a very good idea. Go on Jacob, and hurry." he said.

I ran past him and burst through the front door. I ran as fast as I could into the woods where I lost myself to my anger completely. All I could think about was controlling my anger. I ran all the way to the cliffs where Sam was waiting for me. I quickly changed back and looked Sam in the eye.

"Jacob what we are doesn't make anything easier." he said calmly.

"I know that. But for Christ's sake Sam! She is marrying a bloodsucker, a leech, a parasite!" I yelled back at him.

"I know that Jake, but you have to keep yourself under control. We can't have a hormonal werewolf running a rampage through the reservation over some girl. You are going to have to let her go."

"I don't have to do anything Sam. Now, if you're done with me may I please go?!" I was being meaner to Sam than strictly necessary, but he told me to let go of Bella and that will never happen.

"Yeah, sure Jake. Just don't hurt anyone."

"Yeah okay Sam"

I turned away and took of again into the woods, and ran towards First Beach. I'm going to take a swim in order to clear my head, and also First Beach is where Bella and I first got to "know" each other. Even though we had met before.

When I got there I changed back and took of my shirt and pants. I left on my boxers and jumped into the water. For a normal person the water would have been too cold. But for a wolf whose body temperature runs around 108 daily it feels like heaven.

What on earth am I going to do about Bella? First she dates the vampire. Then he leaves her all alone and she comes to me. But, as soon as that, ughh, Edward gets back it's right back into his arms and she forgets about me. I went under the water to get my hair wet and when I came up I thought I saw fire on the horizon.

* * *

**So there's chapter 2! I hope you liked it! Please review!**


	3. Author's Note

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

As you can all tell it's been almost a year since I have written anything for fanfiction. First of all let me say that I am very sorry for my very long absence and for leaving you all hanging. Second seeing as it has been a while, a few things have changed. My personality has changed, my life has dramatically changed, and most importantly, my writing style has changed. I promise you though the writing changed for the better.

When I first started writing fanfiction I was 12 and I didn't have any idea how to write. Now I'm 15 and I've been through honors English classes and it has changed my ways. So, where does this leave all of my stories? Well for _Heaven Help Us _the news isn't good. I had forgotten what I had written so I had to go back and read it myself. Upon doing so I realized how badly the story was written and how poorly the plot was composed. So if I start to write again (which some of you will be glad to know I do plan on doing so) the story will change. I can't go back and rewrite _A New Beginning _from the start and I don't want to. But I haven't gotten very far in _HHU _so that one I can redo. I am thinking about posting the existing chapters in a separate story section entitled _Rough Draft_ or something like that. So I plan on coming up with a new angle for the story and in turn changing the outcome. Now if I was horribly mean I could keep Bella out of the story all together, but I can't do that to the readers or to myself. So in conclusion Bella will still be there, but things will happen a bit differently.

With _Neurotically Yours _I plan to keep the original chapters and write from there. I like the way I have things arranged for that story and I don't want to go back and change it. I also don't have many readers for that story, so it will be updated less than my more read stories.

**Closing thoughts**:

There is one more option that I could do. I could right an alternate ending to _ANB _and not continue _Heaven Help Us. _If I did continue _HHU_ it wouldn't be updated often because I don't have a plot for it and I don't know where I'm going to go with it. If I did decided to write an alternate ending and scrape _HHU_ I would start a new Twilight Saga themed story, most likely based from Breaking Dawn and as a continuation to the story line in my new form of writing and with a more developed plot line. So knowing this I'm asking you guys to tell me what you think about that idea and which one you would rather have me do. Review so that I can decide please.

HOUSE OF WOLVES WILL STAY THE SAME AND WILL MOST LIKELY NOT BE UPDATED ANY TIME SOON.

Hope you all are doing well!

-Charlotte


End file.
